


The Forest's Calling

by theClosetPoet7



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/pseuds/theClosetPoet7
Summary: Tifa tells her that the forest has always been kind to them. However, when her dreams are plagued by a woman luring her into the woods, Marlene could not help but want to stay away. Besides, Cloud and Tifa are still acting strange. [Set to the Lovecraftian Series started by Denebola Leo]





	The Forest's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7
> 
> Note: Set to the world and Lovecraftian series started by Denebola Leo (Call of the Mountain, Getting in the Nibelheim Spirit, Mad Cetra), Senigata (A Call of Spring) and SailorStarDust1 (Calling from the Library). Thank you for letting me add on to the lore. Coming up with various creatures and scenarios with you guys has been a pleasure and I am honored to contribute to this series and looking forward to more world-building in the future. :D Special thank you to MarleNadia for the cover image :)

Something calls out to her in the middle of the night. It is a soothing voice, one that tells her that it was how her mother's would have sounded like if she had met her. Marlene rubs her sleepy eyes and pushes herself up. She could see Denzel dozing on the bed next to hers, the quilt pulled up to his nose as he rests his head on folded hands; sound asleep. It seems like he can't hear it.

At first, she had thought that maybe Tifa was softly calling her. But she knows Tifa's voice, of course she does. Years of the martial artist being her surrogate mother, from taking care of her at the bar in Midgar to actually treating her as her own when they moved on to Edge told her as much, after years of being with her, there was no doubt in her mind that it isn't Tifa's voice she's hearing.

"Marlene!"

There it was again, albeit more commanding this time. She follows the source and hops off the bed to pad tiny feet on the carpet and towards the window sill. She can barely see the ground from her height so she sets her eyes across the room to the tiny chair she uses for tea parties. Papa had once broken one when she had eagerly invited him to her brunch one day. Her other daddy had chuckled hard while sipping on the juice she served that he had nearly choked on it.

Marlene frowns. Until now, it still bothers her when she sees that her table set isn't as balanced as it once was; with only four chairs surrounding the table. Because, there were five of them, not counting the new babies of course. But, Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Papa would have completed the table with her. Not that they've had the time to play with her lately. Cloud and Tifa are still acting strange.

"Marlene…"

The voice sounded closer, and the brunette couldn't help but stand up straight, her small body shaking. It was as if it came from directly behind her this time. It takes her a moment before she finally decides that she has to go look. With determined eyes and a quick inhale and exhale, slowly gathering her courage, the little girl pulls the chair across the room and settles it near the window, then she steps up and positions herself against the wooden panel.

Stars have always looked more numerous here in Nibelheim. Marlene takes note of this fact while she adjusts her eyes. The moon is the only source of light as she points her attention to the ground, carefully scanning for…

"Marlene."

Her eyes widen at the sight before her, and she tries with all her might to remain still. The woman below looked pale. She had long silver tresses, one that actually makes the hair on her skin stand on end. She's wearing a long black dress while she extends her bony hand towards her, and though Marlene can't see quite clearly, she couldn't help but notice the way the woman's eyes glowed a deep purple in the dark.

"Come child, join us."

_Join us. Join us. Join us._

.

.

.

She gasps out loud, body filled with adrenaline as though she was getting ready to flee, instinct telling her that the woman meant more harm than anything else. She tries to catch her breath, chest heaving while she struggles to calm herself.

_"Focus on your breathing. Deep breaths. Our mind can be over stressed by the other thoughts we have. There's no need to shut them down. Actually, trying to make yourself stop thinking can be stressful, too. That is why, in the art of combat, we focus on our breathing. Inhale… exhale… Yes! just like that, Marlene."_

She focuses on her breathing, like Tifa taught her. Breathe in and out. A few minutes pass by and her nerves calm down then.

As if on cue, she can suddenly hear the quiet chirps of the early birds, excitedly flying about for their breakfast. Again, she puts her feet on the floor and makes her way to that place, repeating what she had been doing in her dream as she carefully drags the chair to the window.

Denzel's quiet snores reverberate across the room when she passes him, and as Marlene gets on the chair again to look at what was on the ground, she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that there's no one there.

* * *

"A woman with silver hair?"

"Yes."

She's carrying little Stella in her arms, rocking the baby lightly while Tifa goes about her daily motions in the kitchen, setting the plates on the table, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"And she wants you to join her?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm."

She had expected Tifa to simply brush it off as a harmless dream. And honestly, she doesn't know which one she prefers. There's a part of her that's relieved that her mom isn't taking her fears lightly. She had always been like that. Whenever she'd have nightmares as a child, it was Tifa who would take her into her arms and pull her closer. Placing her into that feeling of ease because she knows she's safe in Tifa's arms. That is why she had taken to sleeping next to the barmaid for some time.

In truth, she had missed those nights. Now that she's older and Cloud and Tifa have yet again decided to adopt more children; four babies abandoned here as they said, she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

But, there's still something about Tifa that seems off. If it wasn't for the way her dream last night had felt more real than anything else she's had recently, then she wouldn't have shared it with the martial artist. Because even though things have relatively gotten back to normal, something just isn't right yet.

Nibelheim doesn't feel right.

She knows that Denzel's been feeling the same way. From time to time, Cloud takes him out to help in catching their meal for the day. And when he'd come back, he would say that their father seemed normal. With her and Tifa, they always had personal conversations in the early hours of the morning.

Marlene keeps things mundane, never once mentioning the fact that she and Denzel had found a book full of interesting stories. The heather Miss Aerith had given them is hidden in one of their drawers, reassuring them that they are well protected.

That woman last night though, appeared menacing. It seemed like the flower girl's charm isn't enough to protect them from _her._

Stella babbles, her chubby hands grabbing onto her hair as they cascaded over her shoulder. She hadn't tied it with a ribbon yet. Out of all the babies, this little one is more sociable, always excited to touch the faces of strangers while the others would scream bloody murder when someone other than Cloud or Tifa would hold them. The grumpier three are thankfully still fast asleep.

Tifa cracks an egg and carefully places it over heated oil. The smell of the grease cooking the protein gives her a sense of calm while her mother hums a soft tune, still preoccupied with her thoughts.

"But, it was just a dream." Marlene shrugs, her guard still up when she notices that Tifa is thinking deeply. That strange aura she emits still freaks her out a little.

Tifa turns to regard her with a look that Marlene is all too familiar with. It's the same look she gave her when they had stumbled upon Aerith's church and had seen those bandages on the floor. Then, she smiles gently.

"Let me know if it comes back. We used to have dream catchers here in our town. I can make you one."

* * *

Marlene's words consume Tifa's thoughts the rest of the day. It was just a dream, but for some reason, her daughter seemed more scared than she usually was whenever she had a nightmare. She wonders if it's because she knows of the mystical beings in Nibelheim, and though Niblrung hasn't made himself known in a while, Tifa wonders if it had something to do with that.

Could the god be trying to reveal himself to the children as well? Maybe as a form of welcome? But then, he never appeared as a woman. Shivers run down the curve of her spine that she couldn't help but run her hand over where her rash used to be, scratching lightly.

Silver hair.

She doesn't know why, but a woman in black with silver hair, the idea scared her. As if it's Sephiroth coming back for them.

It couldn't be…

She shakes her head when Cloud's boots make clickity clacks when he comes down the stairs. He's holding one of the babies, soothing him with his calm baritone. The sight of the blond carrying their little boy in his arms stirs the butterflies in her stomach.

"Look who's up."

Zack has an annoyed expression on his face. One that reminded her too much of her husband's whenever someone got too close to his personal space. When their baby boy spots her, he extends his chubby hands towards his mother, cute whimpers coming out of his mouth as his large watery eyes call out to her.

She takes him in her arms and holds him close. Immediately, the baby stops fussing and instead coos softly as he rests his head on top of her bosom.

"He's been fussing about when I came out of the shower. Maybe he had a bad dream?"

The sentence makes her remember her conversation with Marlene earlier this morning. Tifa absentmindedly nods her head as Cloud comes closer to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay, Teef?"

His cerulean eyes regard her with concern, hands rubbing softly on her elbows as he waits for her reply.

"I'm fine. It's just that, Marlene also had a bad dream last night."

"What was it?"

She tells him the details of their daughter's dream. Cloud nods attentively as she narrates what she had been told, arms crossed against his torso while he thinks, the same way she had been this morning.

"You don't think it's a mountain spirit?"

"I'm not sure. There's a lot of supernatural stuff going on around here."

"Yeah. Let's just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Do you need anything for that dream catcher?"

"No, we have enough material here. Thank you, though."

A sense of calm comes over them then, baby Zack has fallen back to sleep, and at six in the morning, Tifa isn't surprised. She carries their little bundle of joy up the steps and places him back with the rest of his siblings, leaning over gently to plant a kiss on each of their puffy cheeks.

His hands could never stay away for too long. Tifa sighs when Cloud slides his arms around her to pull her close, pressing her to his warm body as he leans over to kiss the back of her head.

"Good morning."

"Mm. Good morning."

She returns his hold, resting her hands over his forearms while he lets out a deep breath, lacing his fingers with hers. It is on mornings like this when she can't seem to believe that they're together, raising a family, acting like a domesticated couple as they bid goodbye to those days when there were always monsters to kill.

Still though, when her eyes trail over to the view outside their window, Tifa wonders if they've really outrun all the danger, or perhaps they've only come closer to it instead?

* * *

Their lovemaking had always been intense since they'd first heard Niblrung's call, lithe bodies moving to that sensual beat as if it is something that they must do to appease their god. Lately though, the deity has not called them back to the cave, to begin that cycle of repopulating the village again.

Perhaps it is because Sarah and Owen are up to the task in this current season. And with six children already, they probably need more time before getting pregnant again. She supposes it is because they trust their god's timing when it comes to these things. If He wants them to produce more offspring then He certainly will make it happen. Or, maybe it is just their excuse because they're not playing it safe.

Cloud takes her raw, no rubber to separate their mating, no barrier to prevent their fluids from mixing, no guard to stop him from impregnating her. The way he has her pressed against the hard metal has her heated with need, with the stark contrast of cold at her back while he's hot in front of her, grabbing one leg to press it to his hips as he starts a slow yet hard pace; letting her get used to the position. And as she tilts her head up to marvel at the stars above them, Tifa couldn't help but giggle at what they are doing.

"What's so funny?"

He's stilling his breath, as if he's trying to stop himself from pounding into her. What a silly notion. But then again, with the way they mated with so much want and need before finally moving back here, Tifa couldn't help but want to treasure the tender moment. It's so like him to be a little bit taken aback, but, as she expected, Cloud does not stop, and he tightens his grip to resume the sluggish pace he has started, stirring her insides.

"You do realize where we are right now?"

"Hm."

He lifts her blouse up a little and tugs her bra cup down, lips already taking a hardened nipple into his mouth while he continues to fuck her.

"Fourteen-year old me would be pleased."

She laughs again, although it is briefly cut short when he probes her mouth with his tongue and invites her own into his. She pulls away to gaze straight into his eyes. Ah, there. Those amber orbs have started to replace his cerulean ones.

She admits that she misses gazing into Mako-enhanced colors when they're intimate like this. But, because the mountain god has blessed them with these desires, she can't complain, not when Cloud starts increasing his rhythm the way she likes, not when he's grunting and panting out her name, engaging her in an animalistic rut as if control has slipped his mind.

When she, too, feels those spider tattoos paint her skin the same way his tanned arms become covered with web-like patterns, Tifa couldn't help but curse in their native tongue, asking him to take her harder and faster until she cums with her legs wrapped around his toned hips, moving hers to meet him over and over until he spills inside of her sheath.

Thump*

"Did you hear that?"

She's adjusting her clothes back to cover her state of undress. Cloud zips his pants up while he cranes his ear to the direction of their house. Without wasting any time, they run back to their home; Tifa quickly ascending the steps to check on the babies while Cloud heads to Marlene and Denzel's room.

Tifa lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that the babies are fast asleep, webs surround their cribs, a sight that gives her a sense of ease because it means that they are being protected as Cloud had once assured her. Casting her eyes over the room again, making sure that there's no one… _nothing_ else there, Tifa backs away and closes the door.

It takes her a second to pull away from it, leaning her forehead on the wooden surface as she sharpens her hearing to double check that nothing is going on inside. Deciding that the babies are safe, the ex barmaid starts to make her way to Marlene and Denzel's room when she hears hushed voices coming from downstairs, the light of the kitchen shining bright as she makes her way to where Cloud is sitting with Denzel. The young boy's eyes are heavy lidded.

Cloud's serious look is enough to have her concerned, and she hastily goes to their fridge to pour their son a glass of milk.

"I don't know what happened. One moment I'm answering a call. The next I'm staring at the door."

"Call? What call?"

Tifa pulls a chair out and sits on it, an arm wrapping around the sleepy boy.

"There was a woman outside, she was asking me to come… I don't know why, but I tried to go to her, even when she scared me, she had…"

"Silver hair and purple eyes?" Clouds smooth voice cuts through that last part.

Denzel nods his head.

"How did you know?"

Both adults look at each other, an understanding passing between the two parents to not mention anything more.

"Drink your milk. It will help you relax."

Tifa rubs his back, reassuring him that nothing bad is ever going to happen to him, not when they're around. But he's still shaking and he's trying to fight the sleepiness, as if he's afraid to go back to sleep.

Cloud puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

"Listen Denzel, whenever you have those dreams again, you can face the monster head on and yell at her that this is your dream, she can't stay. She doesn't scare you."

"Does that work?" His eyes held some hope in them.

"I used to do that when I had nightmares as a kid."

"But what if I'm scared?"

"We will always, _always_ come for you. Just tell her to go away."

Again, the young boy merely nods his head.

Later on that night, with Cloud's arms wrapped around her while he rests his head on her breasts as she threads her fingers through his blond locks, Tifa stares intently at the stars outside their window. She can't help but have this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Call it motherly instinct, but she feels like someone or something is trying to harm her family.

She prays silently for Niblrung to watch over them.

Maybe she'll go back to training tomorrow. The domesticated life they've had since they moved to Nibelheim had made her belly less toned than it once was, and she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Maybe it is about time to get back into top shape.

Just in case.

* * *

A semblance of calm comes over the two children a few days later. And even if this provides the young mother some solace, Tifa makes the dream catcher anyway. The incident with Denzel and the fact that he's seen the same being Marlene had, has convinced her to not take it lightly.

Cloud had told her about what he had found that night. When he opened the door to the children's room, Denzel had been staring blankly into space, his form as stiff as can be, seemingly deaf until Cloud had to shake him awake.

She threads the silk through the holes she made around the small wooden ring, then, she carefully connects it into a wheel like pattern while adding in some beads blessed by the spring near Mt. Nibel so that it can protect the children. The dugafel had provided her with the spider silk. They were friendly creatures lurking in the forest, minions of the fertility god sent to them for guardianship. Furry spider-like creatures that initially creeped her out but have eventually appeared quite cute, especially because Cloud communicates with them daily.

Something about them leaving too many webs on their bedroom floor or reminding them not to appear before the kids.

She pats one of the giant arachnids, shaking her head when it asks if she needs more threads.

Only Niblrung can stave off evil spirits when it came down to it. She tightens the knot to hold the design in place, nodding with approval once she's satisfied.

The little charm is wrapped around by white ribbons with beads of yellow and red. She picks the feathers she's found on the ground and attaches it to the thickened strings hanging off the main circle. Once she's attached two more, she takes out one of her Materia and casts protection on it.

She isn't entirely sure if it will be able to chase those dreams away, but memories of her own mother making this for her and how comforted she'd be encouraged her to try anyway.

And as Tifa steps back to see it hanging on the window Marlene had pointed out, she couldn't help but take the time to investigate the view from the room. The wooded area held a sense of foreboding as she watches the high winds rustle the leaves about. The forest has always been kind to them, but she has that feeling in the pit of her stomach that tells her that she shouldn't let the kids go there for a while. Not until she herself has explored it.

For good measure, she casts another protect spell and takes leave.

* * *

He always likes prolonging this moment, gently pushing her onto their bed as he looms over her to watch her, just watch her; to let the moon's rays cast their shine on her beautiful body. Nature's light painting her skin with blue tones while those patterns appear again, slowly running over her arms from that birthmark on her back down towards her fingertips.

She's gained some weight since they've moved here, and he's smart enough not to point it out, but then again, it didn't really matter when it comes down to it. He'd want her. All versions of her.

He actually likes the way her belly would appear fuller, especially when he bends her knees so he can taste her down where she's been well loved by his cock. She's wet for him as she always has been, teasing his nose with her dark brown curls while he parts the flab of her folds to touch the tip of his tongue over her tiny nub, sucking and licking, alternating between while his fingers stretch her walls out for him.

"Ek elska þik." _I love you._

Their ancient language falls off her trembling lips, fingers running through his spikes while she arches her back to him, and it is in this moment when Cloud dotes on her with his wet appendage, plunging it in where his fingers were, tasting that sweet essence of hers, satiating his thirst and feeding his lust.

"Fuck, I love you Cloud."

His hands suddenly grab hold of both her ankles, tugging her to him, positioning himself between her soft thighs while he prepares her for his rough probing, rubbing his hardened shaft against her wet cunt. His lips find hers then, engaging her tongue and mixing their saliva as he eases into her and enters her warmth.

"Yeees."

She spreads her legs wider, eager hands grabbing his butt cheeks as she meets his hard thrusts.

When he converges with her amber orbs, he falls into that deep abyss. Into that place where their sexual desires take hold of their control. Niblrung's calling, guiding their movements, rewarding their bodies with intense longing and pleasure that fucking was no longer a means of physical release, but a form of worship, their souls chained to the other as the only remaining natives of their hometown.

She tilts her head up, fangs glinting in the moonlight while her chest bounces with his movement, gasps and moans echoing in the room like music to his ears.

"Mikinn, Mikkinn!" Faster, she says.

And Cloud complies, turning his leisurely thrusts into hard fucking, giving himself to her.

Only to her.

When he senses that he's nearly there, he focuses his eyes on her exquisite features, searching for that deep connection, fighting for the release that he finds when he's face to face with his wife. He laces their fingers together and stares in wonder at the way the patterns on their skin compliment each other, the way one line from his mirrors the one on hers.

"Cloud, Cloud!"

He turns his attention on her face and what he sees makes his eyes widen and his heart stop.

And he couldn't pull himself away fast enough.

"Fuck!"

He stumbles to get far from her, nearly falling off the bed when he puts a hand to his head and adjust his sight to the dark, blurred figures dancing around his peripheral.

"Cloud?"

She's on her feet, naked as she was when they were making love, walking towards him while he steps back and puts a hand in front of him.

"You're, you're not Tifa."

"What?"

He runs to their bathroom and empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet, regurgitating acid into the water while he heaves in deep pants, trying to erase the image.

He can hear her follow him into the bathroom. The tap being turned on drowns out the foreign voice that was taunting him, an evil cackle churning his gut until he vomits again.

_Join me._

Tifa rubs his back while she hands him a glass of water, face already twisted with worry. He shakes his head when he feels her gentle touch, recognizing her soothing presence but still feeling the chills that ran down his spine when he had been inside her just moments before.

Her form is a big blur to him, but with her dark brown hair now being highlighted by the fluorescent lights of the restroom, and her carmine eyes staring down at him, Cloud knows that it's her.

.

.

.

But still, he couldn't unsee the image of glowing purple orbs staring back at him and silver tresses painting their sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Enjoying building on the lore so so much. The dugafel are cute don't you think? And poor Cloud. This is interconnected with all the other fics mentioned above so I hope you've also checked them out. This is my first time writing horror and I love it. It's not too scary but getting into the vibe of Stranger Things has me all giddy. ;)
> 
> tbc
> 
> R and R! :D


End file.
